In linear gameplay game characters of users are confronted with a predefined sequence of challenges, and a player cannot truly change the storyline or ending of the story. Nonlinear gameplay allows more freedom and permits challenges to be completed in various sequences, side-quests and sub-plots. An extreme version of nonlinear gameplay are open world designs that provide a virtual world where players can almost freely roam for a period they wish.
However, for many people such open world visits do not offer appropriate social sensations; they seek for more shared experiences where a game event would collect players together and then evolve by the actions of all of the participating players. Such games are very rare, because their design is a difficult design challenge. Without proper testing the chances of bugs and absurdities in the storyline of nonlinear games is considerable. In addition, the more players are involved to progress of the storyline, the more complex the structure is, and the more processing resources are needed to perform the required process steps. Conventional technologies have so far not enabled video games that would offer a shared multiplayer game event to the storyline of which all participating users could easily contribute through their game actions.